1. Field of Invention
For the ostomates with an ileostomy, urostomy or a colostomy, this tool holds a skin barrier while it is being positioned over the stoma. It then presses the skin barrier firmly to the skin. The skin barrier can be in any of the varieties commonly used, e.g., washers, plain skin barriers, snap ring wafers or pouches attached to skin barriers.
2. Skin Barrier Application Process
The ostomate uses both hands to handle the skin barrier before and during the stoma locating and application process. The final application is done by pressing down all areas of the barrier with the fingers. Centering the stoma to the barrier was done only from the line of sight view of the ostomate looking down on his abdomen. This gives only a partial view of stoma which must be centered in the hole in the barrier which is approximately 1/16 to 1/8 inch larger than the stoma. This could be a difficult task for those with either a flat or rounded abdomen. Some ostomates use a wall mirror or a small hand mirror to improve vision.
The application of a snap ring wafer presents a more complicated condition. The snap ring is made of hard plastic and stands about 3/16 inch high. Within the ring adjacent to it is a circle of skin barrier approximately 1/4 inch wide. The hole within the circle is usually 1/16 to 1/8 inch larger than the stoma which it must encircle. With the skin barrier in place around the stoma, there is a 1/4 inch wide circle of skin barrier between the 3/16 inch ring and a normally protruding stoma. Pressing down this depressed area must be done very carefully to avoid injury to the stoma.
I was not able to find any applicating tool similar to the above. My urologist and nurse have never seen anything like this applicator at any new product shows they have attended.